everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosella Sultana
Rosella Sultana is the current Rosella from the Italian fairy tale of the same name, which appears in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. She works as a part-time nurse at Ever After High. Character Appearance Rosella is short, with olive skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a jacket with a rose pattern over a white nurse's outfit. Personality Rosella is curious about medicine, and has all sorts of healing powers. She is not daunted by blood, knowing that she comes from a very violent fairy tale. Though she normally tries to stick to normal medicine, she sometimes uses magical therapy to help students. Her skill with combing has led her to be the one asked to do the lice check (every year there's at least one outbreak of lice). One thing that Rosella really hates are shots, and even though she is a nurse, she gets nervous with shots. Biography Rosella was not a princess by birth. Rather, she was adopted. She was born in Alexandria, Egypt, to an impoverished couple. Sadly, her parents were too poor to take care of her. One day, a Turkish sultan came to visit. He and his wife had no children of their own, and were looking for a daughter. The sultan and his wife promised to take care of Rosella and send money back to her parents. Rosella's parents gave her to the sultan and his wife, and they raised her as their own daughter. Her adoptive parents gave her the name Gülşen, though they still often called her Rosella. The sultana taught Rosella the use of magic, which she had learned from a witch who lived in the oak forests on the outskirts of the kingdom. The sultana had been a skilled healer prior to her marriage to the sultan, although as Rosella grew older the sultana started delving in more sinister arts. One day, the sultan became ill. His doctors told him that he had a serious illness that could only be cured by bathing in blood. One doctor recommended the blood of a prince. One prince, Paoluccio was brought to them. Rosella fell in love with Paoluccio, so the two fled. Rosella's parents pursued the two, but could not get to them, and met grisly fates. Paoluccio hid her in his father's palace, but as a curse had been placed on her, the prince forgot about her. Rosella was mistreated by members of the court. Rosella later revealed that she had been the one who saved the prince, and the two of them married. Since her father's kingdom was vacant, Mustafa Korku's father was chosen to be the next sultan. He has turned out to be a more peaceful sultan, and had Rosella pardoned. Rosella is very close with the Korku family and she frequently brought her children over to play with the new sultan's children. She frequently visits Turkey with her husband. In the meantime, Rosella has found work at Ever After High, where she is a part-time nurse. She had been a nurse in her father's palace for a brief time before her story took place, and she promises to help the students. She is also the nurse that the school turns to whenever there is a lice check, for she is good at combing hair and nitpicking - and she knows that lice love clean hair. When Apple White was revealed to have lice, Rosella promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. Rosella always has a healthy stock of medicated shampoos since she think it's mean to make students cut their hair. Relationships Family Rosella is married to her husband Paolo, who is usually called Paoluccio. They have five children. Rosella was reunited with her biological mother twelve years ago. Friends In addition to Mustafa, Rosella is close with Orhan Sessiz and Desiderio Cenere. Enemies Rosella is enemies with Valeria Schwan. Trivia *Rosella has changed her religious affiliation twice. Her biological parents baptized her in the Coptic Orthodox Church, she was raised Muslim by her adoptive parents, and she became Catholic upon marrying Paoluccio. *Rosella speaks six languages: Italian, Turkish, Arabic, French, English, and Greek. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cindy Robinson. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Rosella Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Egyptian Category:NibiruMul's Retired Adults